The present invention relates to a manual control device for an automotive vehicle.
Objects of the invention are to provide a manual control device for an automotive vehicle, which device permits an operator to manually control the operation of a motor vehicle while gripping the steering wheel with both hands and permitting full rotation of the steering wheel beyond 90.degree..